20th Century Fox Wiki
Welcome to 20th Century Fox Wiki! 20th Century Fox Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Fox Searchlight Pictures. 20th Century Fox studio creator character Lucy the Mouse. Television series include The Simpsons, King of the Hill, Family Guy, American Dad!, M*A*S*H, How I Met Your Mother, Modern Family, Empire, and 24, Movies including Star Wars, Planet of the Apes, The Omen, X-Men, Alien, Predator, Alien vs. Predator, Die Hard, Home Alone, Anastasia, Independence Day, Ice Age, Night at the Museum, Taken, and Alvin and the Chipmunks. History The company was founded on May 31, 1935, as the result of the merger of Fox Film Corporation, founded by William Fox in 1915, and Twentieth Century Pictures, founded in 1933 by Darryl F. Zanuck, Joseph Schenck, Raymond Griffith and William Goetz. 20th Century Fox is a member of the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA). Potential takeover On December 14, 2017, The Walt Disney Company announced that it is acquiring most of Fox's parent company, 21st Century Fox, including the film studio.Walt Disney Company To Acquire Twenty-First Century Fox Inc., After Spin-Off Of Certain Businesses, For $52.4 Billion In Stock, The Walt Disney Company, December 14, 2017 On May 7, 2018, shares of Fox rose 5.1% when a report was released that Comcast was in talks with investment banks and firms in order to obtain bridge-financing for an all-cash bid, reportedly worth $60 billion, that threatened the Disney-Fox deal.Fox Jumps on Report That Comcast Is Considering Counterbid to Disney, Bloomberg, May 7, 2018 On May 29, it was reported that Disney was looking into making its own all-cash counter-offer for Fox assets in the event that Comcast went through with their offer.Disney rounding up cash to fight off Comcast's rival bid for Fox, Fierce Cable, May 29, 2018 The next day, Disney and Fox announced that they have set their shareholder vote meetings for July 10, though both companies have stated that Fox's meeting could be postponed if Comcast came through with their offer.Fox And Disney Set Shareholder Meetings For Vote On Merger, Deadline Hollywood, May 30, 2018 On June 12, AT&T was given approval by District Judge Richard J. Leon to acquire Time Warner, easing concerns Comcast had regarding whether government regulators would block their bid for Fox. Consequently, the next day, Comcast mounted a bid of $65 billion for the 21st Century Fox assets that were set to be acquired by Disney.Decisive AT&T Victory Sets Stage for Comcast to Challenge Disney for 21st Century Fox Assets, Variety, June 12, 2018Comcast makes $65 billion offer to steal 21st Century Fox away from Disney, The Verge, June 13, 2018 On June 14, Bloomberg News reported that the New York Yankees were seeking to invoke a clause in Fox's purchase of stakes in YES Network, allowing them to buy back Fox's stake in the event of a change in ownership (and thus prevent it from being included in the sale).Yankees Consider Buying Back YES If Fox Sells Assets, Bloomberg, June 14, 2018 On June 18, it was reported that Disney will add to its already existing $52 billion claim to contest Comcast's proposed counter-offer for the Fox assets.Disney is expected to add cash to its bid for Twenty-First Century Fox assets, CNBC, June 18, 2018 On June 19, it was reported that Disney has agreed to acquire Sky News from Sky itself.Disney Offers to Take on Sky News for 15 Years; Channel to Get $2 Billion Investment, Variety, June 19, 2018 On June 20, Disney and Fox announced that they had amended their previous merger agreement, upping Disney’s offer to $71.3 billion (a 10% premium over Comcast's $65 billion offer), while also offering shareholders the option of receiving cash instead of stock.Disney Sweetens Offer for Fox to $71 Billion, Outbidding Comcast, Bloomberg, June 20, 2018The Walt Disney Company Signs Amended Acquisition Agreement To Acquire Twenty-First Century Fox, Inc., For $71.3 Billion In Cash And Stock, The Walt Disney Company, June 20, 2018 On June 21, Murdoch said in response to Disney's higher offer: "We are extremely proud of the businesses we have built at 21st Century Fox, and firmly believe that this combination with Disney will unlock even more value for shareholders as the new Disney continues to set the pace at a dynamic time for our industry." That still does not prevent other companies from making a bid, as the deal was needed to be voted on by shareholders.Fox agrees to Disney's new $71.3 billion offer, rejecting Comcast, CNET, June 20, 2018 Iger explained the reasoning behind the bid: "Direct-to-consumer distribution has actually become an even more compelling proposition in the six months since we announced the deal. There has just been not only a tremendous amount of development in that space, but clearly the consumer is voting—loudly."Disney's Bob Iger On Need For Fox Deal: "The Consumer Is Voting — Loudly", Deadline Hollywood, June 20, 2018 On June 27, the United States Department of Justice gave antitrust approval to Disney under the condition of selling Fox's 22 regional sports channels, to which the company has agreed to.Disney wins US antitrust approval to buy Fox assets, CNBC, June 27, 2018 On June 28, Disney and Fox boards scheduled July 27, 2018 as the day shareholders vote on Fox's properties being sold to Disney.Disney, Fox Set Shareholder Voting Date for $71 Billion Deal, Variety, June 28, 2018Disney and Fox schedule July 27 shareholder votes on merger — upping pressure on Comcast, Los Angeles Times, June 28, 2018 Explore the Wiki Frozen Fry.jpg|TBA|link=Phillp J. Fry|linktext=Phillp J. Fry Bart and Hugo Conjoined - Treehouse of Horror VII.png|tba|link=Marge Simpson|linktext=Marge Simpson See bart juniors References Help Wanted *20th Century Fox Studios *20th Century Fox TV Series *20th Century Fox films Category:Browse